Never, Goodbye
by QueerasHpWolf
Summary: That through all the laughs, all the lies, all the smiles, all the screams, all the good times, and through all the bad times, you’ve always been there for me" JL. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. FIRST LILY AND JAMES FIC.


**A/N**

**Hey, this is my first one-shot of Lily and James. This idea just came to me. So yeah, don't hesitant to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. J.K.R DOES. **

_Through all the laughs  
Through all the lies  
Through all the smiles  
Through all the screams  
Through all the good times  
Through all the bad  
One Secret I hold:_

_You've always been there for me. _

Chapter 1: Never, Goodbye.

The Great Hall was decorated; there were four different colours in the entire Hall. Gryffindor. Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Parents watches as one by one, students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry go up, shake hands with their Headmaster and every Head of House, not knowing what was install for them.

Once the last person was called, they waited for a moment, where parents clicked the cameras, so they could remember this for forever, and then the Headmaster said "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the graduating class of 1977!"

Parents clapped. Students cheered and whistled. Excitement was the only thing that could describe this whole event. Unless your name was Lily Evans.

Lily Evans, who stood tall with her red hair, curling around her face and down her shoulders and her green eyes stood with tears. This was her last hour at Hogwarts. The home, she had been given since she was eleven. She had grown the love the place, she never wanted to leave this place, but she didn't have a choice.

She took a breath and released it.

Her friend, Mary, came over and looked at her, seeing the tears in her friend's eyes, Mary hugged her.

"It's not going to be the end of the world, you know." She said "It's a new beginning,"

Lily gave her friend last squeeze before leaning back out of the embrace. "I know. It's just sad."

Mary wiped the tears from Lily's cheek. "Try not to worry about it too much,"

Lily smiled, but her eyes had flickered to another person, who was surrounded with four of his mates and his parents, his mother crying and his father trying to calm her down. Mary followed Lily's gaze.

"What are you going to do about him?" she asked, knowing Lily had fallen for him in November this year, after all six years of hating and five years of yelling at him 'NO!' that she would not go out of him. Mary knew that her friend would change her answer in a heart beat, if he came over and ask the same question that he had been asking for five years now.

"I don't know," answered Lily.

Mary looked at him and then her friend once again before answering "Why don't you go over there,"

Lily swallowed before nodding her head "…I had to talk to him anyway…wish me luck."

"Good luck," whispered Mary as Lily started to walk over to her love interest.

Lily swallowed before tapping James on the shoulder, who turned around.

"Hey Lily!" smiled James

Lily smiled sadly at him before saying "Hello James," her eyes connected with his for only a moment.

James stepped aside and said, "I'll like you to meet my parents, mum and dad, this is Lily Evans, Lily this is my mum and dad."

Lily smiled over to his parents and shook their head. His father looked at James, before smiling and saying "She is a real beauty,"

Lily blushed and James looked at his father "Thanks for that dad," his father smile was mischievous before turning his attention on Lily "Potter have always fallen for Red Haired girls, it's so a thing,"

Lily smiled at him before turning to James. "Well…I take it back, when I said that you wouldn't pass this year,"

James waved her off. "Don't worry about it," he looked around and said, "Where are your parents?"

Lily closed her eyes briefly. Her parents had die two years ago in a car explosion when they had hit a truck, which was full of petrol. She opened them and said, "They couldn't come, it's a long journey from where they are, I told them not to worry," which was true, heaven was a far away and Lily had in a pray told them not to worry about her graduating and she knew that they were going to be with her in spirit.

"Oh," said James

Lily cleared her throat and said, "Um… I just came over here to say…well done…," she did a nervous laugh "Er…well done."

James smiled, void of why Lily was nervous. "You too, I hope you get the job, you've always wanted, and have a bright future ahead."

Lily smiled "Goodbye,"

"Goodbye,"

Lily turned and walked away. She could have kicked herself, she wasn't going to say that. She chickened out. She was supposed ask him to talk privately and that she wanted to know if he still had feeling for her and if she did that she would like to give it away. She bowed her head and headed out of the Hall and up to Head Tower. She never meant to fall in love with him. She never knew she would. She, always, hated him from the first day on the train. But this year it was…different. She told him in the Head meeting, to leave her alone and to stop asking her out and to be sensible and she might actually be civil to him and with that, he had changed, he had been polite, opened doors for her, helped her with her Transfiguration homework that she _hated_. He never asked her out, but he had dated other girls. And she watched. She couldn't help but watch him. He had changed. She watched him grow into a person she didn't know and she decided she didn't like this James Potter that she had like the old James Potter, where he laughed and enjoyed things. She watched as James studied for hours, never wanting a essay to be late. She watched as he went to the Quidditch Pitch for training and she watched as every full moon, he would come back with bruises and scratches doing God knows what. She watched him, once, in class when she had sit in the back, he had taken notes for Remus, who been sick and he taken notes for himself as well and that's all she did watched, she didn't even know if he knew that she was watching him. Probably not. And that's how she had fallen in love.

She didn't want to ask him out because she knew that he had moved on and that he would say that, she had her chance and it was too late. She walked up to her room and pushed open the door. She opened her trunk and careful placed her graduation diploma on top of things. She heaved her trunk downstairs and outside and waited for the carriages. She watched as parents waited with their children chatting. She sat on her trunk and looked at the ground until she heard someone approaching her. She looked up at saw a lady with long wavy red hair that hung in a loose ponytail. She smiled once she knew Lily was watching her.

"Hello dear," she said.

"…Hello," Lily returned.

The woman held out her hand and said, "I'm James's mother, remember."

Lily smiled, remembering where she had seen her, she shook her hand. The woman gestured towards the trunk and said, "Do think that could hold two people." Lily moved over and the woman sat down. "My name is Rose,"

"Lily."

"I know," Rose smiled looking out over the ground "…and before you go all insane on me, no, James didn't ask me to come chat with you. I came because I wanted to chat with you."

"Oh," answered Lily

"…Did you know, every since first year, James used to come home and tell us something new about you." Smiled Rose "In his first year, he came home and said 'Mum and Dad, this is year, I met an angel, her name is Lily Evans and did you know that an angels can also hate someone.' I must admit I laughed. In his second year, he said 'I lied, Lily Evans isn't an angel. She's a human. He also added. She's a pretty one at that. And I like her.' His father and I smiled. His third year, he came home, all angry and everything, he said 'I asked Lily Evans out about three hundred time this year, and she rejected every one. Every time she did, something in my chest would clutch around my heart and make me want to die.' I was sad for him. His father, however, smiled and said 'Your girl, James, isn't a red haired, is she? And then we knew he was in for some ride. Fourth year, he came and said 'Lily Evans is the most amazing, angry person I've met in my life. Fifth year he said 'To Lily Evans I'm worthless and I make her sick but to me, she's the most beautiful person I've seen and I could stare at her all day. Sixth year he came and said 'She's never going to like me, never alone to love me and before he went to his seventh year, his father and he had a talk, I asked his father what he said and he just shook his head and said 'it's between me and him. And you won't get it out of me or him.'"

Lily didn't know what to say, but never had time to have input when Rose continued "When you came over in the Great Hall, I knew you weren't coming over to say well done, you were going to tell something else, weren't you?"

Rose looked at Lily, who was still staring at the ground, she took a breath and said, "I didn't want to fall for him,"

Rose put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I never want to fall for his father, however, I did."

"What happened?" asked Lily

Rose laughed before saying "John, James's father, happened, of course, the cool dude of the school and always used to ask me out, like you, I _hated _him but in our seventh year, I told shove it and he stopped asking me out and I started to fall for him and I didn't want to, there was one time, I made a fool of myself in front of him and I ran and I started banging my head against the Charms wall, telling myself I was _so _stupid. But by the end of the year, I had fallen for him and I did the most embarrassing thing in my entire life, but looking back on it. It was worth it."

"What did you do?"

"I asked my headmaster, if I could make a speech about the year, he agreed and at the end, I said, something like, also this year, many had fallen out and in love and to me, I have to and I said 'John Potter, I love you.' John just sat there shocked and the whole either whistled or cheered and I went so red, like red hairs, do and stood next to parents."

Lily looked at Rose and said, "What are you _really _trying to tell me?"

Rose smiled and said, "Lily, I'm telling you if you don't tell James, at least, what you're feeling you're going to regret it,"

Lily look down the road and saw that the carriages were coming before looking at Rose "I can't tell him," Lily pointed to where James was kissing a girl "He's got a girlfriend,"

Rose smiled and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder "That shouldn't stop you, my girl." She stood up and said, "Don't worry, you have a couple hours to make up your mind." Rose took one last look at Lily before saying "Tell him, trust me, you'll regret it, if you don't." and with that Rose left.

Lily was left to think while she was in a carriage with another girl and her family. She looked at the window, thinking. Should she tell James what she feels even though he has a girlfriend? But if she did how will it turn out? Would she be told to take a hike? Would she be told that it's too late? Would James look at her in disgust? What would he think?

These questions kept rolling in her mind as she got off the carriage and into the train, after settling into a compartment, she pulled out a book and tried to read. After getting through the second page, the door open and she looked up to see Sirius.

"Hey Lils," he smiled "Everywhere is full, is it alright if we sit in here?"

Lily's eyes were just on top of the book and scanned behind Sirius to everyone else. "Don't have much choice, but, it doesn't mind me, come in."

Sirius grinned and opened the door fully, before everyone started piling in and putting their trunk over their heads and Lily went back to reading.

"I've read that book," Remus said starting a conversation with Lily.

Lily raised her eyebrow and said, "You've read a Muggle book?"

Remus nodded and said, "Of course, I've some other books of that author."

"Really?" asked Lily, placing her bookmark before closing her book.

Remus nodded and with that Lily forgot her thinking and exchanged conversation with Remus.

When the train stopped, Lily looked up and saw that they were at the station. Everyone piled out of the compartment, but Lily waited for awhile before getting her trunk and getting out. She stood in the door-way of one of the train entrance and saw James and his family. Was this her moment to tell him. She took a deep a breath and nodded. Yes, this was her time.

_On the count of ten _thought Lily _1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. _She didn't move. _Damn _she thought _Let's try again, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,910. _She took a deep breath and got off the train.

While she was talking towards, she noticed that James's parents had already gone through the barrier.

"JAMES!" she yelled and he turned around.

"Lily," he nodded, once she was had stopped in front of him.

"I…er……tell you something,"

"Sure," he said, so smoothly, that Lily knew that he didn't have a clue what going through her mind.

"Um…" she saw that Sirius had raised an eyebrow, however, Remus had gave her a knowing smile.

"I would like…to know, that…um…," she couldn't say it, not now, not ever…maybe she was nervous because James's girlfriend was near him.

"Lily, are you okay?" asked James "You are a bit pale, did you know that? Maybe you should see a doctor after you get back home."

Lily smiled and said, "Maybe." She took a deep breath and said, "I don't usually do…these…things…so just bear with me ok…" she saw James nod

She took a deep breath and started her little speech "The first time, I saw you, I didn't know, but the first thing you ever did and said, made me hate and I knew from then on, that me and you would never like each other, in our first year, you kept annoying, you made crashed into a tree in our first flying lesson and for that, I've been terrified to get on or near a broom. I didn't like you, when you burst through the portrait when we first did our Transfiguration exam and you said that you had highest and shove it at my face for remaining year." She had noticed that people now were starting at her and James. "Second year arrived and I knew that you would still be the same annoying James Potter, and guess what, I was right, yet again. You boosted that you were still the highest in Transfiguration, even I didn't do that and that year, you started hexes and curses Severus Snape and first years because you felt like, and you thought you were pretty good with the curses. In third, I was excited that we were allowed to go to Hogsmeade, but then every time, it came up, you asked me out and I said no, because I didn't want to and then at random times, at dinner, during classes, when we were on the way to class, at Hogsmeade, In the Three Broomsticks, you shouted the same question, over and over again and it…just…got to me and it made me angry. You did the same thing our fourth year and still you annoyed me because you always, so confident that I would say yes and that every girl melt at your feet that you thought I would. So still I said no, at it felt good to say it."

She took another deep breath and continued

"In our fifth year, you actually had the nerve to ask me out, when you were teasing Snape. That's what made me want to hate you even more. You didn't even apologise for that either, did you, even, know that Severus actually came to Gryffindor Tower that night and apologised for calling me a Mudblood? Again, you didn't know when to ask me out. In our sixth year, you did the same thing and you boosted about how you passed some subject in O.W.L's that McGonagall actually gave you detention for it. And that made me laugh, because who would ever do a thing like that? My guess: James Potter would."

"This year, I actually found out that I was Head Girl, I was happy, and then I found out you were Head Boy and that actually, livid. Actually made a list on how to get you to lose your badge. When we first went to our Head Meeting, we made a deal. You were to leave me alone and not ask me out and I would be civil. Guess what? You actually kept a promise, so I thought I would have to keep me end, so I civil to you and now I don't even know why, I made that deal," she looked at James who was staring at her. "OK…so I'm not making any sense here, but I thought I just tell you. That through all the laughs, all the lies, all the smiles, all the screams, all the good times, and through all the bad times, you've always been there for me, and this year, I've realised that once we go through that barrier, we never going to see each other again, and that made me feel weird and that I didn't want that to happen, I mean…I didn't even like you at the time I thought about it. But through the year, I saw you, grow up and I saw you go through all your study while holding up with Quidditch and at some time at night once month came back to Tower with bruises and cuts, doing God knows what. I realised that I was starting to miss the way, you aggravated me, and the way you used to ask me out, the way you used always be either, behind me or in front. Or the way you used to stare at me in class, instead writing the damn notes you were supposed have been writing. I stood in my Head Girl room, took a deep breath and realised something, I wish I never do. I promise myself, from third year and onwards. But," she shrugged "We can't do things we always want,"

She moved the bag, which had been her trunk, on her back and said, with her face red for embarrassment with people either staring at them or moving through the barrier while staring at her and some tears in her eyes.

"…I stood in my Head Girl room, took a deep breath and realised something…that…I…" she breathed in and out before saying "…that…I loved you…" she watched as James's eyes widen and open to speak, she lifted her hand and said, "Before you even think about saying something, like me finish." She a deep breath and said, "I didn't try to bang me head against the wall, to try get rid of something I didn't want to know…except I just accepted because I knew it was bad to go against Faith, so waited, I waited for you, to become yourself again and ask me out, and this time…I would say yes and see what happened from then on." She shrugged and said, "It didn't happen,"

"I don't blame you, you know that? I guess after awhile you figured that I actually this…this…this most annoying person you never shutted up, this person, who was obsessed with her fluffy teddy bear. This person who was just this…normal girl, with normal morals and not things you thought I was…you started to date, Linda here." She gestured to the girl who was beside James, who was clinging to his arm. "…at first, I cried." She chuckled "Me, Lily Evans, actually crying over, you, James Potter. Hell just froze over. Three times. And then…I watched you and Linda together and I just accepted…I just went on with life, knowing what I knew and studying for N.E.W.T's……Mary, of course, knew of course and begged me to tell you before it was too late, I told her not to worry that I would tell you and here I am telling you," she smiled at him and said, "I love you, James Potter and I'm very glad that I do."

Silence was met and the colour out of Lily's face went. She thought that James would say something, but he wasn't. Of course he wasn't he didn't want to hear what she had to say. She took a deep breath and nodded before holding out her hand.

"See you later, than." She said.

James was shocker…but shock was an _understatement_. He took awhile but he held his hand and saying. "Goodbye."

Lily smiled and shook her head and said, "Never, Goodbye." She took his hand and he pulled her towards him, he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I'll, always, love you."

**THE END!!!!**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK!!!!**

**D**

**A**

**R**

**K**

**S**

**I**

**D**

**E**

**O**

**F**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**L**

**I**

**G**

**H**

**T **

**S**

**I**

**D**

**E**


End file.
